


Christmas Reminiscence

by GrimmsterJ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Light Smut, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsterJ/pseuds/GrimmsterJ
Summary: Kelly and Rosalind (The female triplet) share Christmas together at her parents' place and it brings back old memories of the first time she fanged out.
Relationships: Kelly Burkhardt-Schade/Julie Connor Burkhardt (OC), Kelly Burkhardt-Schade/Rosalind (OC), Logan (OC)/Rosalind (OC), Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Reminiscence

Rosalind glanced at the large bite mark over Kelly's heart, through the gap in Kelly's loose Christmas tree pattern Hawaiian shirt, and blushed.

She sat on the edge of the antique Christmas tree skirt, with the balsam fir just brushing the back of her "Super Mom" Christmas sweater. She passed a present towards her thirteen month old, Phillip, and smiled at her blonde haired husband, Logan, while watching her little, blonde haired Freddie frolic and bounce through the gifts. 

She brushed fingertips through her brown hair and snuck the ghost of a grin over at Kelly, whose eyes twinkled when he saw it.He rubbed his wife, Julie's back, smiled and passed a present to his son, Nicholas while his daughter, Alexandra rolled around with a friendly witch doll in her mother's lap. 

Monroe and Rosalee ambled in, dressed in matching blinking Christmas tree sweaters, vegan Christmas Breakfast loaf and cups of hand roasted Brazilian coffee in hand. All four kids zoomed over, surrounding them, chattering, showing off their Christmas bounty.  Rosalee smiled, basking in the commotion, and said, "Kiddos, ready to take a break for some breakfast?"

The kids whined and grumped about the  forced armistice, while Kelly caressed Julie's round belly, snickered, and said, "Oh, don't let her fool you.She's been drooling over the smell of it baking all morning.Eating for two you know."

Julie playfully swatted at Kelly's shoulder, took the plate and cup from Monroe, devoured it, and stared at the crumbs while Rosalee laughed and scooped her a third helping.

Rosalind glanced around and swore everybody noticed the quiet tension, glances, and them chuckling at the secret in-jokes only Kelly and herself shared. Even now. Even married. Even with their own families and kids, and Kelly's wife, Julie, expecting a third...

They had always been sweethearts, Kelly and Rosalind. Ever since anybody could remember. Kelly's move to Vermont, and living with Bart and Alice from the time he turned nine only made it moreso. They spent so many long happy summers together, and they were each other's firsts for nearly everything. 

Rosalind, the female triplet, wasn't like Jason or Alexander, her partners in crime.They fanged out early.Jason favored Rosalee as a Bludbaddish-Fuchsbau.Smaller, more furry, more sciency, and more crafty.Alexander favored Monroe as a Fuchsbauish-Bludbad.Bigger and more fierce, less hairy, but more stern, stubborn, opinionated, and very very good with his hands.

And she wasn't like her little brother Kyle either, a subtle and calculating lawyer who bore his father's stern Bludbaden face.

But Rosalind? Years passed without her fanging out. She favored, well, both and neither of her parents.Brown haired and an inch shorter than her mother, Rosalee, but she had her father's pale white skin and grandmother Alice's blue eyes. She was sort of different, outdoorsy, fun loving, but quiet and observant, the sort who studies a person and reads them, but then she pursued a career as a pharmacist.She was friendly and giving to a fault, but when pushed past her limits, her mean streak was vicious and unrelenting.

Nobody loved Rosalind like Kelly.They both always joked, if they were single when she turned thirty, they would just get married, and the odds looked favorable, especially after he Grimmed.He loved to pamper her and spend money on his "girlfriend kryptonite."She broke up all three of Kelly's engagements and he broke up two of hers.

And fittingly, he was there when she finally fanged out.

-/-/-/-/-/-

She was 26 and Kelly was 28.He just returned from Deployment in Afghanistan and was headed off on a "Special Assignment" with Eve at HW, when he snuck off to see her, outside Boston.

They hadn't snuck away together in nearly a year.They planned all sorts of fun things, but barely made it past the bedroom door.

She straddled him under the soft, blue sheets, grinding her hips.She started to twitch, so he shifted his hand.She started to get hot, tense her muscles, and grind extra hard, moving faster.Her face flushed and heat washed over her.Suddenly, she was hot, so hot, so she ground more and more. His entire body was hard, harder than she had ever felt him. His arms, shoulders, stomach, and chest were carved out of solid steel.She gripped tighter, wave after wave of euphoria washed over her, so she slowed down and rocked.

She bent, to press her teeth into him, got a mouthful of pillow, repositioned, and nipped his chest. His skin tasted good in her mouth, so she bit again, then stretched out to kiss him and got a mouthful of hair.Unfazed, she found his mouth and tasted his kiss.She finally opened her eyes and stared deep into his black eyes and saw a steel gray reflection.

She ground her hips into him, kissed his neck, and whispered, "Kelly, why are your eyes black?"

She heard him chuckling.His hands felt different against her skin .She looked down and saw his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts through silky white fur, then she saw gray legs straddling him.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "Wow!You're so beautiful!"

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she yelled, "Finally!" and shot up, nearly knocking him out of the bed, and bolted straight into the bathroom. 

She flipped every single light on and peered into the mirror, beaming. She stared at fiery red eyes, a gray snout tipped with long fangs, and steel gray fur framing the soft, white undercoat that blanketed her chest, starting at her hips and ending under her chin. She looked at her hands, sheeted in gray, tipped with hard, black nails.

She ran furry fingers through the steel gray hair on her head, that fell, slick and smooth, past her shoulders, like a mane.She saw Kelly's black-eyed reflection next to her, and noticed she stood a full head taller than him. 

She looked down at the top of his head, then back to the mirror, and thought, _A_ _Werewolf?_

That's the first thing that came to mind - werewolf.Not Bludbaden, not Fuchsbau, but werewolf, surprisingly like the movies.She lacked the ugly, stern face of a female Bludbaden.Her feminine  canine features left no doubt Rosalee was her mother, but her waist was smaller, and she was more snouty than a Fuchsbau. Her fangs stood out, more pronounced than her father's.She thought,  _Wow, I'm really tall, easily Dad's height._

She finally noticed a red stain in the mirror.She wiped her mouth and found blood.She turned and found Kelly laughing with a handful of tissue pressed against his chest, a trickle running all the way down to his feet, standing at the end of a trail of bloody footprints.

Kelly ran a hand over her slick, two-inch long fur, caressed her waist, pinched her butt, kissed her neck, and smiled. "Mmmm!So that's what you are!"

She stared into the black eyes in the mirror and chuckled, "So, Mr. Grimm, what am I?"

"A werewolf? I don't know, maybe your Dad knows the right thing to call you."

"Take a picture!"

"Like this?Naked? To send to your folks? Not a chance in hell!Your dad will hunt me down and rip out my throat."

She turned to find her phone, her hair scraped the wood lintel framing the doorway and she jerked. She put her hand up, twisted her head down, and stared. She laughed out loud and couldn't stop staring at her fingers running through fur.   


She giggled and finally blurted out, "Kelly! Look! It's real!  My own fur! Actual Wesen fur! I'm not Kehrsite!"

He smiled and chuckled, then asked, "Can't you just wogue?"

"I don't know. This is sort of new ground for me."

"Really?This is your first time fanging out?"

She chuckled, rubbing the scars on his chest, and said "Yep.First time ever."

"We should celebrate! How do you feel?"

"Tall.Really tall, hairy, and hot."

"I would say furry, a Bludbad is hairy."

"This doesn't freak you out?"

"Nope, you're beautiful. My eyes don't freak you out?"

"They're definitely creepy. I've never seen Grimm eyes, you know, in real life, but it's not like I didn't know."

She dabbed her finger through the trickle of blood running down his chest, licked it mischievously, and said, "Let me see!" She pulled the tissues, gingerly brushed over the bite mark, and said, "It looks like a really big dog bit you."

He snorted with laughter.

"Here, let me," she said, and opened a clear jar filled with green goo.She drizzled the slime over the wound and gently caressed it into the holes.It climbed, wormed it's way into the bite marks, and disappeared. The weeping holes shrunk and vanished, leaving a knotted scar.

She held her own petite clothes against her oversized body, laughed as Kelly shook his head, then she wiggled into his shorts and tee shirt.  


She said,"Come on, hurry up, take a picture before it goes away!"

"You know you can control it, right?"

"Hurry up!Now!"

He laughed and snapped half a dozen pictures.By the last picture, she stood a foot shorter, her normal self, in Kelly's oversize clothes. 

"It's gone!" she grumped, "Now what?"

"Just wogue."

"How?"

"You have to push your emotion, focus, and sort of make yourself angry."

"Huh?"

"Watch, like this."Kelly focused his eyes, concentrated, hyperventilated for a few seconds, gritted his teeth, and his eyes flashed jet black. 

Heat and awareness washed over her.She said, "Ok, that was creepy!Wait, you can Grimm your eyes?"

"Yep."

"That's weird.

"Hey, did you know you wogued your eyes?"

"I did?" 

"Yep, but it's gone now."

"Ok, let me try."Rosalind focused her eyes, concentrated, huffed and puffed, gritted her teeth, then waited. 

Kelly waited.

And she waited.

He shrugged and said, "Any time you're ready."

"Nothing?" 

"Nope"

"Rats!" 

Kelly's eyes twinkled."Mmmm!I have an idea." He caressed her stomach and brushed his lips across her neck. 

"Seriously?"

"It worked last time.And it's a whole lot more fun than beating you up."

"Mmmm!Well, how about we catch a nap first.I'm going to need the fan."She slid out of his clothes, stretched and yawned, then slinked into the bed and snuggled up on his chest.

A few hours later, a six-foot four inch tall female werewolf climbed off Kelly's hips, stretched, and jerked when something hard banged her hand.She stared at the wobbling ceiling fan, moved over, and stretched full up, scrubbing gray fingers across the ceiling.

She said, "Ok, that's weird."

Kelly chuckled, stood up, stretched, and looked up at her, towering over his head again, while she doctored another bite mark. 

Her eyes flashed fiery red and her stomach growled.She licked her lips, and said, "Mmmm, I'm really hungry."

"For what?"

"Meat.I don't know why, but, mmm......."She licked her chops, and said, "Ok, this is weird. Don't chop my head off, or anything, but I'm hungry for Wesen, like something feathery, or rabbity."

Kelly laughed out loud.

"And I want to go run.Like I really want to go run in the forest."

"At least throw on some clothes."

"Why?I'm hot and it would feel good."

He squeezed her breasts through silky smooth fur, and said "Yeah, nobody would notice, especially if you retract."

Her glowing eyes cut through the inside of her dark apartment, and her stomach growled."Man, I could eat a horse."

He chuckled, then peeked out the window, and bellowed laughter. 

"What?"

"It's a full moon."

"So?"

He snorted and put his hand over his mouth, then coughed out, "Werewolf, full moon, you know?"

She shrugged and said, "Wow, I want to run."

"Ok, well, let's throw on some shorts and run."

He pitched her an extra pair of shorts and a shirt, which fit snug on her, and then she laced up an extra pair of his running shoes.

They ran out the back and zoomed off into the woods.She flew through the woods, behind him, but kept whacking low hanging branches and bushes.

She asked "How do you run like that and don't hit anything?"

"Your grandfather.He started running me when I was little.We used to hunt every night."

They came to a clearing and she decided to stretch herself out.She shifted gears, and zoomed ahead, propelled by a giant wave of adrenaline and the long gait.She turned back at Kelly, sprinting to catch up but still losing ground. She saw the tree line coming up fast and thought,  _I wonder if I can make it?_ an instant before a tree branch whacked across her face and brambles slashed into her skin.

She heard Kelly laugh, dart straight past her, and yell back, "Rosalind, come on!"

Finally she caught back up to him, standing next to a huge bramble patch.He pulled a cane of thorns off her arm and said,"Hey, I know you want Wesen, but would a rabbit or a bird do?"

Her stomach rumbled. 

"I can get you a rabbit pretty quick."

"Mmm, ok. I'm so hungry."

"Hang out here.I'll be back in a minute."

She turned and Kelly vanished.She craned at the forest and scratched her head. She knew it was night but it looked like broad daylight to her.

She glanced around while waiting next to a bramble patch, picking thorns out of her arms and legs.She put her nose up,scented the bushes and grass, then perked her ears and listened.She smelled everything.Like everything everything.Birds, squirrels, berries, a dozen different types of leaves and bark, bruised brush, their footsteps, and the trail, but not Kelly. _ That's strange, I know what Kelly smells like.Why can't I smell him?  _

She perked her ears and strained.She heard night birds, raccoons, squirrels, and opossums, but not Kelly.

Soon, she smelled something rich and delicious. _A rabbit!_

It got closer and closer.She strained to hear, and finally picked up a heartbeat, but no footsteps. She crouched, readying herself to pounce, and suddenly, Kelly appeared, directly in front of her, live rabbit in hand.

She jerked back, surprised, stared, and finally said, "How did you......I didn't smell you, or hear anything." 

In that moment, she felt a twinge, the urge to press him, _No, really, what's your day job, and what are the weird, oblong scars that go through your hands, between the bones?_ His smile and her rumbling stomach got the better of her.   


He chuckled, and said, "Your grandfather taught me.He and his buddies had a thing for rabbits, and, well, that's how you keep a Wesen boy busy in the woods..." 

His eyes got misty in the dark, and paused a long time, staring off into the distance, and said , "I used to love catching all the rabbits for them. That's how I ended up tangling with my first wolf."

He rubbed an old scar on his arm, slowly exhaled a long sigh, and passed the rabbit into her steel gray hands. A giant smile crossed her muzzle. She licked her chops, smelled, then crunched into it. A wave of flavor and richness washed over her palate as she greedily gobbled.

"Oh my God, this tastes so good!It's the best thing I've ever eaten, like literally the best!"

Five bites and she devoured the whole rabbit.She crunched through the bones, tore through the skin, licked over her fingers, then kissed him, smearing red all over his face, and said, "Wow, that was so good.What else lives out here?"

"Quail and doves, maybe a pheasant.I think I passed a pheasant.Bart always loved those."

"Can I come, I want to see how you did that."

"Sure, I guess.Just keep quiet."

They made it out of her apartment on Wednesday and went looking at rings, waited for dark, then took another full moon dinner romp.

Finally, he headed back out for the mission.

Three months later, she heard strange news from her Grandmother, Alice, that Kelly showed up married, out of nowhere.Finally, news filtered back through her mother that maybe he wasn't really married, he was just playing married for a mission.

Then, she heard Kelly and "his wife" showed up at Grandma Alice's place and lived there, together. Then,  her mother, Rosalee, declared she liked "Kelly's wife", and worse, her mother's approval that Kelly's Hexenbiest "wife" was an absolute whiz in the spice shop.She tried to call him, but every single number she had was disconnected. She found herself stomping around and cross.

The next time she saw Kelly, he was different.Dark, empty, and cold.There was no emotion or spark in his eyes, no kindness or love, simply icy death that cut through her like a knife.All of his best friends died in war and he was out for blood. "The dark side of a Grimm," her mother called it.This was the creeping death.The force of nature that relentlessly hacked the heads off Wesen, and he was hunting. The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone.

Then she heard the rumors.Kelly plunged into darkness somewhere overseas, uncontrollable and charging headlong into death.She took Logan's offer, got engaged, and planned the wedding.He was a normal, sweet, mechanical engineer, and a Bludbad like Dad.

Kelly didn't even come to her wedding, nobody knew where he was.His mother, Adalind, and his sisters, Diana and Catherine, refused to so much as whisper his name and risk calling down an ancient, creeping evil upon themselves....

And then, suddenly he was back, in Vermont, like nothing happened.He bought Grandma Alice's place next to her parents, and moved in with his pregnant wife, Julie, the same Hexenbiest girl her mother liked. Then his wife bought The Spice Shop from her mother, and paid with gold.

-/-/-/-/-/-

And now, here they sat, three years later, watching four bouncing kids tear open Christmas presents.His loose Christmas shirt revealed the bite marks she left over his heart.They snuck glances at eachother, remembering those three days, the first and only time in her life that she fanged out, those three full moon days in Boston, five years ago.

She stared at the vegan Christmas Breakfast Loaf and dreamed of the rich, sweet, savory flavor of fresh Scharfbleike heart, still warm and dripping.That was the one and only time she hunted and killed Wesen.He panicked at the sight of a Grimm and never even saw her. That was the best thing she had ever tasted, besides his Grimm blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this one out of my head. I had to write it. I'm not much of a romance writer... Thanks for stopping by.
> 
> 3.1k 2/5/21 r2


End file.
